Current And Future Fics
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Kinda self-explanatory, it's a list of all my current and (possible) future fics, as well as the prologue/first chapter of each story, as available.
1. The List

**Um, okay. So this first chapter is just the list of fics and their short summaries. (I will continue to edit this as required.) Any following chapters will be the prologue/first chapter of each story, possibly with a longer summary included. So… yeah…**

* * *

**(Possible) Future Fics:**

* * *

**Doctor Who: Doctor (9th, 10th and 11th)/OC**

**Switching Channels/ It's A Tesseract:**

(Switching Channels) Oh no, this wasn't weird at all. Not. At. All. People regularly switched dimensions while watching t.v. It was perfectly normal.

(It's A Tesseract) Because, every now and then, the phrase, "It's bigger on the inside." isn't quite what comes out. Well, Mar always was a bit different.

**It's the same story but I haven't decided which title I want to use yet, and since I like my summaries to relate to my titles I have two of **_them_** as well.**

* * *

**Harry Potter: Sirius Black/OC**

**Black and White Make the Dog-star Blues:**

Dear Black, If my grades tank because you don't pull your weight on this project, I'll string you up in the Great Hall by your favorite body part and send out a summons for your fan club to come take advantage of you. Sincerely, White

* * *

**Twilight: Paul/OC:**

**Baseball Bat:**

Because, sometimes, imprinting was a little less 'She is all that holds you to the Earth' and a little more 'Felt like a Baseball Bat to the head'. OC x Paul

**Okay, for the record, I hate Twilight. Only book I liked was the second one, and that's because Bella is so pathetic that I was actually laughing as I read it. That said, I, unfortunately, have a thing for Werewolves/Bad-boys and Paul is hot. So…**

* * *

**Avatar: Tsu'tay/OC**

**What Makes A Warrior?:**

She came to get away from her memories. She didn't realize she'd be landing in such a mess. The girl who had always solved her problems by running is about to learn 'What Makes A Warrior'.

* * *

**Death Note: L/OC**

**Quirk:**

To others it was nothing more than another Quirk to add to the ever-increasing list. To them it was survival, plain and simple.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Hiei/OC**

**I Think Not:**

A very wide eyed girl stared at a now blank screen as she attempted to process what she'd just seen. Eyes focused again on the computer in front of her, recognized the code that began to appear and brought up another window. For once glad for her paranoia, as she stopped and redirected the trace that was currently underway. Mumbling a quiet, "I think not." as she did it.

* * *

**Avengers: Bruce(Hulk)/OC**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot:**

Because having S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill for a cousin wasn't trial enough. Marlo just HAD to get her genes altered by the Tesseract Energy. Typical. Well, at least there's this really cute guy… who turns green… and has serious anger management problems. Did I mention he's cute?

* * *

**Avengers: Loki/OC**

**Woman Of The Purple Fire:**

Thor was not the first Asgardian to come to Earth, nor was he the only one to place it under their protection. As Loki lay, battered and bruised, his mind is visited by a being of Purple Fire. Someone from his past. Someone… who loves him as much as she loves the Earth.

* * *

**Young Justice: Richard G. (Robin)/OC**

**Everybody Wants To Rule The World:**

Batman felt a headache coming on, he'd know that song anywhere. Only SHE would have such a thing play as her S.O.S. signal. Then he realized exactly what that sound meant; she had finally surfaced, after all these years, and she needed help. He called the Team.

* * *

**Young Justice: Richard G. (Nightwing)/OC**

**They're Calling Me Marian/Nice Suit:**

(They're Calling Me Marian) That the Gotham police had taken to calling her Marian around the station was fine, even if she was too old for him. That Robin didn't seem to mind was strange, but ignorable. Not so, the irritating (sometimes funny) man named Dick Grayson. Why did she like him, again?

(Nice Suit) The first thing Whisper ever said to Nightwing? "Duck!" The second? "Nice Suit." And so began their story.

* * *

**Jumper: Griffen/OC**

**JumpScars on the Heart:**

Peri was tired of always running. She was tired of the feeling of her heart pounding with fear. Then she met The Ass. And now her heart's pounding from a different emotion altogether. She'd follow his JumpScars anywhere, they were already on her Heart.

* * *

**Prince of Tennis: Murai/OC**

**Sweet Heart:**

Murai, Bunta is known for his love of sweets. Columbine Jones makes the sweetest Baklava EVER. Which is why her friend begs her to make some, so she can give it to her crush, who happens to be said self-proclaimed genius. He's hooked. Problems ensue.

* * *

**Transformers(/Beast Wars): Ravage/OC/Soundwave **

**Uck with a capitol "F":**

Her heart failed her. She had a machine in her chest. The Mission City Battle took more than just her family. It took her humanity. Now she bleeds Energon and has skin made of metal. And she doesn't know what to do. But that's not all. She had a way with animals, always did, unfortunately that seems to extend to ones with Sparks as well. She was having a bad day.

* * *

**Transformers(/Beast Wars): Humans**

**Ask, And You Shall Receive/Reap What You Sow:**

They wanted the Autobots off their planet, well they got what they asked for. And there's no turning back the clock, no calling them back with an "Oops, my bad." because this time, the 'bots were dead. And it was time for the human race to lie in the bed they had made.

**I don't know that I'll ever write this one but when I saw DotM the idea just popped into my head, you know? The Humans taking up the war they claimed was not their own because their saviors were dead and gone.**

* * *

**Rise of the Gardians: Jack/OC**

**Never Alone:**

She was always there for him. Always. He just didn't know it. Didn't even know her proper name. She was always helping him, even with Pitch. Now she was the one who needed help. – Tooth was yelling even before she was in the workshop. "Breezie's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**Current Fics:**

* * *

**Fast and the Furious: Han/OC**

**A Bat Out Of Hell:**

Dia is not your regular chica, she likes boosting cars and racing them 'til either her competition drops... or she does. And she never does. But the 'Murciélago del Infierno' has been quiet lately and only she knows why. It's cause she's out raising hell in Tokyo. HanxOC

* * *

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru/OC**

**Doggone: **

Sesshomaru finds himself stuck in modern-day America. Indebted to a human. How will he deal with his DOGgone fate? SesshomaruxOC

* * *

**Sky High: Warren/OC**

**Fireproof: **

She was the perfect partner for him, not because she had a cool head to balance out his temper -she didn't- or because her strengths played to his weaknesses. It was mostly 'cause she was Fireproof. Yeah, that was pretty much it. WarrenxOC

* * *

**Bleach: I guess it's a Grimmjow/OC, kinda.**

**Here Kitty Kitty: **

In which Gin is amused, Grimmjow is pissed, and one poor human becomes the property of an Espada.

* * *

**Bleach: Grimmjow/OC**

**Hollow Heart:**

She was dead, that ought to be the end of it, but for Amaris Lola Cruz death wasn't the end, it was the beginning, the beginning of everything. Her life had ended and it was finally time to fill her Hollowed Heart. GrimmjowxOC

* * *

**Transformers(/Beast Wars): Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker**

**Project: Mockingbird v2: **

Lyre was not like other girls; Lyre dreamed of building robots. - - - - Operation Designation: Project: Mockingbird; Objective: Creation of artificial N.B.E. units to be controlled by Military Personnel, currently only civilian subjects involved, through neurological links for the purpose of defending against possible attack. - - - - And then she did.

* * *

**Prince of Tennis: Fuji/OC**

**Some Genius: **

Ehh? Who's the crazy girl that just called THE Fuji, Shūsuke a moron? Oh, it's just Eiji's cousin, Hanabi. Never mind then. FujixOC

* * *

**Naruto: Itachi/OC**

**That Cold Pain: **

Hunted. Sold. Trapped. Lost in herself and surrounded by violence and darkness. Something echos in her heart, it whispers to her, it whispers: "Death."

**I think this could be my darkest fic that I've written.**

* * *

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru/OC and Naraku/OC**

**The Dreamers:**

Dreams have a special power, they can affect people and cause changes in the waking world, two very special Dreamers know that better than most. SesshomaruxOC NarakuxOC

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Hibari/OC**

**The Lesser Evil: **

Her choices were Hibari and Reborn, she owed her life to someone and she had to pick who she wished to be indebted to. She chose what she believed to be the Lesser Evil, only time will tell if she chose wisely. HibarixOC


	2. Sky High: Fireproof

She was the perfect partner for him, not because she had a cool head to balance out his temper -she didn't- or because her strengths played to his weaknesses. It was mostly 'cause she was Fireproof. Yeah, that was pretty much it. WarrenxOC

* * *

**Oh, 'fore I forget, the DC and Marvel universes are still comics/movies/cartoons/etc. in this story. Emryn is simply a nerd. Just wanted to put that out there, I've seen some stories that crossed the 'verses but I really didn't want to do that. Um, yeah. So there. ^_^ Also, this story is actually finished, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year and found this story in the old folder, so I thought I'd put it up. If only so I'd have one completed work on my profile. *Sheepish Laugh***

* * *

**Fireproof**

**Chapter 1: Mouse Goes Sky High.**

* * *

Her eyebrows rose under her bangs as she took a moment to stare at her transportation, mostly because its utter plainness, its boringness, its _**normalcy**_ completely threw her. She was going to a school for Supers, right? Somehow this just wasn't how she'd pictured getting there, what kind of superhero, even if they _**are**_ in training, goes to their super-top-secret, totally-concealed, completely-awesome, superpowers-practically-required school using a plain old _**school bus**_? She had been expecting something more akin to the Batmobile or the Invisible Jet, was that too much to ask?

…Don't answer that.

After waking from her momentary daze she shuffled towards the big yellow monstrosity –_A school bus. She had to ride a _**school bus**_!_- and stepped most hesitantly aboard, much like someone entering into another world. –_Who was she kidding? This _**was **_another world. A mad, mad world that was going to eat her alive if she wasn't careful._- Bad enough it was high school, it had to be a high school where who your parents are mattered, and her parents were both sidekicks.

She didn't even have some awesome power to keep everyone off her back, nothing flashy or cool. Her only real '_superpower_' couldn't even be used offensively; she could still make hero though, given the opportunity. She doubted she'd get the chance, there would already be bias against her the second her name was mentioned. After all, she knew who would be administering the test.

A blindingly bright flash of white and yellow pulled her from her thoughts and she recognized a face she'd seen many times. "Zach." She looked to the left of him as she spoke, just like always, she could never look directly at him for long without experiencing the sensation of her pupils burning. "How are you?"

She slid into the seat in front of him, giving her an excuse to only occasionally glance at him while they spoke. "Oh! Hey Mouse! I'm great! I didn't know you'd moved back." She winced slightly, but tried to suppress it, Zach was as loud as his fashion sense.

She gave a light chuckle. "Well I did. Soooo, freshman year at Sky High, pretty exciting stuff there."

She wasn't sure it was possible but he actually seemed to get louder. "I know, right! It's so sweet! I can't wait to blow everyone's mind!"

She withheld the snarky comment just begging to come out, mostly about how his shirt could do it for him. –_There _**had**_ to be a limit to how brightly a person could dress._- She liked Zach, she did, but he was one of those things you had to take in small doses. It didn't help that she was nervous, or that she was basically the living definition of '_Not A Morning Person_'. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Mouse, you too."

"Emryn Emouss Kelly, I didn't know you'd moved back into Maxville." Despite the tone being borderline scolding there was just no getting rid of the cheeriness in that voice. She recognized it immediately.

Mouse grinned and looked up to see green. "Layla." She gave a nod of acknowledgement, glancing to the red, white and blue that was rarely gone from her side. "Will."

The boy sent a welcoming grin her direction. "Hey Mouse."

"How long have you been back, Em-Em?" She turned her attention back to Layla, the only one of her friends to still address her by that particular nickname.

"Oh, 'bout a week or so. I would have tried to get together with you guys before the start of the year but Nancie insisted we have some '_bonding time_' before things got all messy from school." Her lips pursed with something that was not quite dislike, Nancie was her dad's girlfriend and she wasn't quite sure how to handle the woman. Or the trouble she was bound to, indirectly, cause for Mouse.

"Well," Layla heaved a dramatic sigh, "I _**suppose**_ I can forgive you, but only if you promise to hang out soon."

She rolled her eyes at the cheerful girl but semi-mockingly drew an X over her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to cry, I'll keep my word, lest I die. Now," Mouse tossed a critical eye in the direction of Ron Wilson, _**bus driver**_, "I think you should find a seat, your fanboy looks antsy." The last comment was obviously directed at Will, who did an entertaining grimace/embarrassed-smile combination as he moved to sit behind her next to Zach. Layla, of course, sat as close to Will as possible, taking the opening across the aisle next to the guy –_Keith_- who, they would later learn, spit acid.

As the last student was picked up she couldn't help but tense slightly, drawing a strange look from the boy sitting next to her, not that she cared, the guy –_Brian; Six arms_- had been eyeing her speculatively ever since she took the opening beside him. Mouse had been doing her best to ignore him, though the urge to tell him to keep his eyes to himself was nearly overwhelming; even now, the only real reason she was silent was because she was bracing herself.

She knew how non-flyers got to Sky High.

Jaw clenched, her hands immediately clamped down on the hand bar when it made an appearance, knuckles white. If there was a thing Mouse didn't handle well it was heights, only needles were worse for her, –_Even the thought of needles made her panic slightly._- she didn't freak out with heights or anything but she wasn't exactly comfortable with them. When they finally landed with a shuddering jolt, –_The school was impressive, she had to admit._- she waited 'til everyone else had vacated before even bothering to get to her feet. She exited the bus but did not immediately join the others, instead leaning against the bus while her head stopped spinning, the sensation had something to do with her blood, she suspected her Anemia was the cause, even elevators made her dizzy sometimes.

That was how she saw it coming.

'_It_' being the blur of movement that was clearly someone with super-speed, she quashed the automatic impulse to trip him, especially when he started running circles around the freshmen, herding them like sheep. Mouse heaved a sigh as she moved away from the bus, obviously it was time to rescue her young friends.

"-happy to collect that $15 new student fee." She let out an unladylike snort as she moved to the front of the group, not even really listening to Ethan's –_wears orange, melts_- response as he, timidly, contradicted what they said.

"Move." The two bullies turned their attention to Mouse, who was staring at them with a blank, unimpressed expression on her face.

An angry sneer appeared on Lash's face as he pulled his arm back and invaded her space threateningly but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the smiling Gwen Grayson. Mouse watched their interaction silently and was surprised the bullies listened to the pink wearing girl but in the end dismissed it as unimportant; conflict over, she allowed herself to fall to the back of the group as they moved out.

By the time they hit the gym she had already stopped listening entirely, bored out of her sleepy mind, and had instead resorted to people watching as they moved around the halls getting the 5¢ tour. She had perked up briefly at the mention of the Mad Science Labs but had been relatively unimpressed, they weren't all that different from a normal science lab, just had some different materials.

Mouse was roused from her thoughts by a shouted "Comets away!" She glanced up to notice that the teacher that had been giving the generic '_This is the beginning of the rest of your life_' speech had just burst into a ball of white light and gone shooting over their heads and out the gym doors. A mechanical rumbling sounded from behind her and she turned with a grimace. She knew what was coming next.

Power placement.


	3. Avatar: What Makes A Warrior?

**What Makes A Warrior?**

**Prologue: The Whisper.**

* * *

**====Story Start====**

* * *

She could remember the exact moment her whole world changed. The exact instant that sent her sprinting across the cosmos, sent her running like a coward.

The _**exact**_ words.

The words that _**destroyed**_ her, wholly and completely, until there was nothing left but pain.

Horrible, _**horrible**_ pain.

A pain that turned her mind into a smoldering darkness that the cold Earth could not soothe.

And so she'd turned to the marvel.

The mystery moon.

_**Pandora**_.

The whisper of it in the glittering dead society she was born to was almost disdainful, it was a _**wild**_ place and that was looked upon like some kind of horror. Like it was the _**living**_ place that was diseased, instead of the one in which they lived.

But it was on everyone's tongue nonetheless.

_**Pandora**_.

Her clouded mind had cleared like a sudden wind had ripped the fog away, like she had been dumped in a tub full of water so cold that it burned her skin. The images of Pandora, survey images that had been released for public circulation, the images of a truly _**wild**_ place, had shown her just what she needed.

Somewhere to escape.

A place where no one could find her. Where no one could tell her that she'd grieved long enough and that it was time to move on. Where no one could look upon her with pity. Where no one could try to make her talk about it. Where no one could snap at her to act her station.

A place where she could _**remake**_ herself.

_**Pandora**_.

The whisper of it was a promise. An enticement. A siren call pulling at her heart. She could feel it in every nerve. In every _**cell**_.

_**Pandora**_.

From the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, she could feel the need to run, to get to the one place she needed as fast as she possibly could.

_**Pandora**_.

It became her heartbeat.

_**Pandora**_.

Her breath.

_**Pandora**_.

Her dream.

_**Pandora**_.

Her only thought.

_**Pandora**_!

And then it became her reality.

* * *

**Terry (her real name was Terrafirma, her parents had a weird sense of humor) is from a wealthy family, a family wealthy enough to fund her own Avatar. Due to emotional distress she takes advantage of that wealth and pays her way to Pandora, where the artist, who sees beauty in all things, (officially) creates a visual catalogue of all forms of flora and fauna she can find. Her paintings, for she does those as well, sell for a high price back on Earth. She was finally satisfied with her life. Then Jake comes.**

**And somehow she ends up saddled with Tsu'tay as her teacher in the ways of the Na'vi? The hell? Can these two stubborn people learn to see beyond the flesh to the kindred spirits within? Or will they be forever at odds?**


	4. Doctor Who: Tesseract

(Switching Channels) Oh no, this wasn't weird at all. Not. At. All. People regularly switched dimensions while watching t.v. It was perfectly normal.

(It's A Tesseract) Because, every now and then, the phrase, "It's bigger on the inside." isn't quite what comes out. Well, Mar always was a bit different.

* * *

**Switching Channels/It's A Tesseract**

**Prologue: You Never Forget Your First Doctor.**

* * *

You never forget your first Doctor.

At least, that's what they say.

I'd like to tell you that it's a lie.

Or an exaggeration.

But it's not.

At least, not for me.

I still remember the first episode I ever saw.

The Unicorn and the Wasp.

Found it late one night, purely accidental really.

I was sick, couldn't sleep.

It looked interesting.

So I watched it.

Didn't see another episode for a while, but I liked it.

Every now and again I'd catch another episode but I didn't start _**watching**_ until the fifth season.

I only got to watch the first five episodes, because you see…

In the sixth one…

I saw me.

It was in the background, a quick flash of a face through a window, but I knew without doubt that it was me.

I grabbed the remote, went to rewind it.

Accidentally changed the channel instead.

Only, that's not exactly what happened.

Or at least, not _**all**_ that happened.

It was weird.

There was no getting hit by a car.

No portal opening up randomly.

Not even a Crack in the universe.

No nothing.

I just pushed the wrong button on the TV remote.

And wound up in the universe of Doctor Who.

Didn't even notice at first.

I've been here for nearly four years now.

Haven't seen him, not yet.

I've forgotten so much, don't remember but vaguely what happened in any of the episodes.

But the Doctor?

Him, I remember.

The man whose life is a very _**long**_ tragedy.

Who, despite that, is kind.

And good.

The man who has a beautiful soul.

Oh, I remember the Doctor.

And then I _**met** _him.

* * *

**Switching Channels/It's A Tesseract**

**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Was Adequate.**

* * *

It was funny, when I finally met him. It was funny because, at first, I didn't know it was him, didn't recognize him. Wrong face. Then he opened that mouth of his.

And I knew.

I knew he couldn't be anyone else but the Doctor.

* * *

"Margret Thames, you are positively **_dull_**." Pale green eyes rolled in response and dusty-pink lips were pursed childishly.

"And you, Rose Tyler, have the **_worst_** taste in men."

The blond scoffed in return. "Please, you're just bitter because you've got a crush on him."

"Him, who? I haven't got a crush on anyone. I'm dull, remember? Dull women don't have crushes. That's something that can be considered interesting. And since I'm dull I can't be interesting. It contradicts itself, it does." Long black hair was pulled up into a loose bun, a few free strands framing a pale, freckled, heart-shaped face. Mar was attractive, but she seemed plain, her air was, as Rose termed it, dull.

She was the sort of person that was described as average. Normal. Ordinary.

She, personally, rather liked the term '_adequate_'. It was a goal of hers, to be adequate. She made it a point to be the kind of person who faded into the background. Mar didn't belong, after all. She was in the wrong universe. Rose Tyler, though… she knew that name from watching Doctor Who, and when she realized that in this alternate universe she lived in the same apartment building… she just couldn't resist.

All she wanted to do was meet her. That was really all. It wasn't an elaborate plan. She didn't have any ulterior motives. She just wanted to meet her.

But then they'd got on so well, and the prospect of a friend, after having her whole world turned on its head… it just wasn't something she could resist. Before she knew it, Mar was best friends with Rose and a sort of second daughter to Jackie.

The Thames girl was basically an honorary Tyler.

" 'Sides, there's a difference between finding someone attractive and being **_attracted_** to them. Mickey's cute, sure, but that doesn't mean I like him, and it **_sure_** doesn't mean I want to **_date_** him. Besides, I like my men to have a bit more substance to them, I don't do the whole, '_loyal puppy dog_' thing. It just doesn't appeal to me." She did like him though, in a platonic way, he had his flaws, sure, but he was nice, for the most part. Good to Rose, which was the important bit. Kind of oblivious at times but that's men for you.

"Sure." Rose rolled her eyes behind the magazine she was reading. "That's why you dated that one fellow, oh what was his name? Timothy something."

"That," Mar yanked the magazine away and stared eye-to-eye with her, "was different. I couldn't tell him no, not when he was practically begging like that. And it was only one date anyways, what's one date? I've done worse. You've done a **_lot_** worse. No offense."

Rose just gave her a look before turning her attention to the customer that stepped up to her checkout line. "Yeah, 'cause that's going to make it all better, isn't it? Tacking that on the end there, as if it'll make me forget that what you said **_was_** offensive."

Mar opened her mouth to argue before a thoughtfully expression crossed her face. "I always did wonder about that. I mean, it's not like you're being unintentionally rude, 'cause you know what you're saying is rude, 'cause you have the sense to add that on, but if you have the sense for that then why don't you have the sense to keep your mouth shut about it in the first place if you know it's offensive, I mean-"

"Margret, you're rambling." The blond was grinning now, she loved it when Mar got like that, it was funny. Especially because she didn't notice that she was doing it and it took someone directly interrupting her before she'd stop.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mar rubbed her forehead with a wince. "I was just-"

"**_Thinking_**." Rose chorused along with her, still looking amused.

"Right." Her expression turned sheepish. "Thinking, that's me, always thinking." She frowned slightly, looking around absently. "Always thinking but never a useful thought, that's me." She rubbed harder at her forehead, looking around, slightly more focused. "Do you **_hear_** that?"

"What?" Rose cocked her head, listening. "Oh, you're right. This song is absolutely rubbish."

Mar shot Rose a look that plainly stated, '_Rose, you're crazy, as in, certifiably._' before absently looking around again, "No, that's not-" But she was drowned out by the announcement about the store closing for the night, shaking her from her thoughts.

She blinked, confused.

There was something… she'd been saying something. She tugged on a lock of hair in thought before shaking her head and dismissing it. If she couldn't remember then it must not have been too important. She turned to Rose with a grin. "Right, all done then. You've got a date with Mickey haven't you? Or is that next week?" She began helping Rose pack up, going through the motions for closing time. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Since you had a real, proper date? Your poor puppy needs some lovin'." Her accent dropped in the last sentence, or, rather, reverted.

Because she wasn't even remotely English.

She was an American.

From the South.

Texas, to be specific.

Born and raised and carrying the accent to boot.

But she'd always had an ear for it. For the way people spoke. She couldn't even really help it, drove her to insanity. It made Rose and Jackie laugh though. Sometimes they'd even put on movies where the people spoke differently, just so they could hear her talking funny for a few hours, before it wore off.

It took her a week, just a week, before she sounded as if she'd grown up next door to Rose, using all the right terms and phrases, only messing up occasionally. Though she still couldn't make herself call elevators, '_lifts_', it was the only word that just didn't seem to adjust, no matter what. Her natural accent showed only when she was mad, or when she purposely, consciously made it show.

Rose smacked her arm good-naturedly, laughing and blushing lightly. "Oh, shut up you, 'else I'll start looking for someone to replace that last boy of yours. And I know how much you love it when I play match-maker."

Mar snorted disagreeably, looping her arm with Rose's as they headed out. "You and Mickey-boy both, always hounding me to find a new bo'. What's so bad about being single, huh? Why do I **_have_** to be with someone to prove I'm happy? I'm fine! I'm happy!" She laughed loudly, almost as if to prove it.

Rose didn't say anything, but her smile turned slightly sad. Because she knew Mar wasn't the least bit happy. Oh, she'd settled well enough, and she certainly had her moments when she was definitely happy, but as a whole? Mar was a lonely, unhappy person. Mar was a lonely, unhappy person who felt a crushing sense of futility clinging to everything she did. And Rose hated to see her like that.

She just clung a bit tighter to her friend's arm, knowing that the best way to keep Mar happy for now was to keep her distracted. Too distracted to think. That was the way. "Well, never mind that, although… I saw this guy at the shop the other day…"

This time the laugh was real. "Oh, don't you **_dare_**! Don't you **_dare_**, Rose Tyler! You hear me?"

"Yeah-" Rose was interrupted by...

* * *

**Aquila Margret Thames thought she was normal. That was her first mistake.**

**The first rule: The Doctor lies.**

**Now Mar does too.**


	5. Avengers: Hit Me

**Because having S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill for a cousin wasn't trial enough. Marlo just HAD to get her genes altered by the Tesseract Energy. Typical. Well, at least there's this really cute guy… who turns green… and has serious anger management problems. Did I mention he's cute?**

* * *

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot:**

**The Impossible Prologue:**

* * *

Even under normal circumstances, Marlo Hill was known to sleep like the dead, that she was sick only compounded the issue. Despite this, she was rather accustomed to waking to find her surroundings relatively unchanged, so she was understandably confused to wake and find that she could not see, could not even move. In fact, it felt as though she could barely breathe.

She should have felt miserable, but, aside from a sense of surprised panic, she felt fine.

Better than fine.

Her blood was fairly singing with energy as it rushed through her veins. She had such a complete physical awareness, could even feel where every hair on her head was connected, it felt almost like her cells were vibrating with that unending energy. She felt lightheaded, though whether it was from that strange sensation or the lack of air was unclear.

Perhaps it was a bit of both.

Time passed, minutes, hours, maybe only seconds, it was difficult to tell. All she knew was that time did indeed pass, if only because it must.

The energy, the singing in her blood, was gradually becoming an unpleasant sensation, coalescing as an explosive pressure behind her eyes. The vibration of her cells became a painful thing, almost as if her very structure would come undone. The singing of her blood felt more like burning, she felt like she was burning alive.

It was not a pleasant sensation.

Without thought or direction she began to thrash, desperate to relieve the pain. The burning, tearing pain. In one wild jerk the top of her left hand smashed against whatever it was that held her in place and there was a blinding flash.

Accompanied by a sound that was a mixture of thunder and electricity, the flash of blue light seemed to have freed her from her imprisonment, for she could breathe again.

Eyes blind with the afterimage, ears ringing, she was claimed by a different sort of darkness.

She would not wake again for some time.

* * *

Agent Maria Hill was known for her ability to keep focused on the task at hand, was even disliked by some because of it. Cold, she had been called, though any woman in the same field would understand. One lost certain things when one was determined to not let something like their gender hold them back.

Even so, if ever her ability to remain detached while under trying circumstances were to be looked upon as a flaw rather than an asset by those surrounding her, it was now. An Asgardian had appeared, their base destroyed, a number of their men corrupted, and, most personally significant for her, her cousin was missing, presumed dead.

Instead of floundering, grieving, or worrying, she was levelheaded and cool, awaiting orders like the well-trained SHIELD operative that she was. When news of a woman being found deep in the wreckage, near the point of origin, reached her, she reacted with all speed not because she felt the bubbling hope that it was Marlo, but because it was impossible.

* * *

She had strange dreams. Strange, blue tinted dreams.

Blue, why blue?

Nightmares really.

People dying.

A terrible man. A terrible, hurting, _mad_ man. She would pity him, if he weren't so terrible.

What she didn't understand was why Eric was there, he even seemed to be working for the terrible man. Barton, too.

She didn't really know much about the man who had kept a careful, if distant, eye on the Tesseract project, but he seemed nice enough. Too serious most of the time, but he had a dry sort of humor that she could appreciate, it reminded her a bit of her uncle, actually. And he was always polite to her on the rare occasion that she was asked to bring him lunch.

She didn't know much about him, but still, he didn't seem like the sort of person to work for such a terrible man.

There were others, too, but those were the only faces for which she had names.

Then she was away, dreaming something else.

The blue was stronger. It was harder to see the images beyond the veil of color.

Blue, again with the blue.

This dream was normal, just another day of work.

But, no, that was wrong.

The terrible man was here, too.

He had come… from… the Tesseract? Was that right?

But, wasn't that impossible?

Or… no. No, that was what it was supposed to do. A great, big, blue door.

Blue, why did that seem significant?

The terrible man had appeared at her workplace.

Not a dream, then. Another nightmare.

More death.

The first deaths, she realized, somehow this had come before the other dream.

She was strangely impressed that he attacked Fury.

She had met him once, the Director, he was terribly frightening.

She wasn't impressed that he had attacked Fury so much as she was impressed that he had the _**gall**_ to attack Fury. It just didn't seem like the sort of thing that happened very often. Then again, the terrible man _**was**_ mad.

Maybe madness was a requirement when facing down Director Fury… yes, that seemed like a reasonable requirement.

She couldn't understand why her thoughts were so disjointed, normally she operated with great clarity. Then she remembered. She was dreaming.

But that was odd for her, wasn't it? She was ill. She never really dreamed when ill, except when suffering from fever and then her dreams were strange things indeed, involving things like purple tigers and flying kangaroos. Not this terrible, but plausible, violence.

And something about the blue shade to her dreams was really nagging at her.

She knew this blue, had seen it before. She was certain she should know its significance. She was intelligent, extremely so. She even understood Eric when he started to ramble, and that was quite the accomplishment. Even the other scientists got lost when he-

_**Oh**_! Of course. How dense was she?

But… that still didn't make much sense. That was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

Impossible was the word.

As the agents in the helicopter made another pass over the wreckage, the only word that passed through their minds was '_impossible_'. Where everywhere else the evidence of the implosion was made plain, a great deep crater in the earth, filled with the rubble of collapsed halls and rooms, like the footprint of an impossible giant, there was one spot that was clearly different from the rest.

It was like looking into a well.

Or a pit.

With the inside smooth, like one solid piece of rock, and the outer lip puckered out, thinning as it got farther from the opening, it was clearly an impossible thing. And yet the faint glowing that still remained in the walls of the pit in places told plainly what had happened, though the '_how_' was still unknown.

Impossible, too, was the form of the woman that lay at the bottom. Her clothes were gone, or near about, but her body was apparently unmarred. That she was clearly alive, occasionally moving in her sleep, was also amazingly impossible.

It took some time before the walls cooled enough to let them reach her.

Her modesty was returned to her only once she had been identified as Marlo Sophia Hill, civilian, cousin to SHIELD agent Maria Hill, and office aid to one Eric Selvig. The impossible woman was seen to by medics and proclaimed, aside from a severe burn across the top of her left hand, to be in perfect health, her unconscious state the result of general exhaustion. That this prompted further examinations that became increasingly less medical and increasingly more scientific should come as a surprise to no one.

It was SHIELD after all.

And the impossible woman kept getting even more impossible. Her burn healed within the first hour, gone with not even a reddening of the skin to mark its passing. It was the energy readings though, that really got their attention.

They were intimately familiar with the energy signature she was radiating. Of course they were, the lost facility had been used almost exclusively to study it. She had the same energy as the Tesseract.

But that, of course, was impossible.


End file.
